There are circumstances under which it would be beneficial to transfer data between a non-rotating body and a rotating body. For example, if an electronic device included in the rotating body generates data signals, it may be beneficial to transfer the data signals from the electronic device associated with the rotating body to the non-rotating body. However, rotation of the rotating body may prevent the use of hard-wired connections between the rotating body and the non-rotating body.
Some techniques have been used to transfer data signals between a rotating body and a non-rotating body, such as slip rings, wireless radios, and rotary transformers. However, such techniques include drawbacks and limitations. For instance, slip rings are susceptible to wear and tear, which can cause problems with the connection. Wireless radios can be jammed by external sources, and can have problems with electromagnetic interference (EMI). Additionally, rotary transformers can include problems with EMI and may have a low bandwidth.